Camping and air mattresses
by cantdrownmydemons22
Summary: This is short and bad. Inspired by a prompt I found on tumblr. Tyler/Jeremy. Slash.


**I was searching prompts on Tumblr and stumbled upon this one:**

 **"Prompt from otpprompts: Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air."**

 **I loved the idea So I decided to write a small fic. Or well used it as an excuse to write pure fluff. This fic is not the best and possible sucks, but I was down and felt like writing something fluffy.**

 **Warning: this has not really been edited.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. The characters of this belongs to their respective show(s)/book(s) and creator(s) of said shows/books**

-TVD-

Tyler trudged into the tent. He was _exhausted._ Who the hell decided to go camping again? Right. Caroline. Of course. Of course it was only the exhaustion putting him in a bad mood. So far the camping trip was actually fun.

Earlier that week Elena had complained about how they never do anything normal. Which was true, but not entirely their faults. If it wasn't vampires, it was hybrids or some other fuck-knows-what-supernatural-happening. Caroline had quickly suggested they all go camping. This included Elena, Matt, Stefan, Caroline, even Jeremy and himself. Bonnie was at her dad's and couldn't make the camping trip.

So one Friday after school they loaded camping gear in Matt and Alaric's respective trucks. The campsite was somewhere in the woods, which unless you had a truck you couldn't reach, and when they realized Matt's truck won't fit everyone they had asked Ric if they could also borrow his truck. He was reluctant, but caved when Elena turned on the puppydog eyes. Of course he made them promise to drive responsibly. (Caroline had rolled her eyes at this stating that if they could take down supernatural creatures on a daily basis then they can drive a car. ) By late afternoon they had made it safely to the campsite. As soon as tents were pitched, all the guys started playing football while the girls talked amongst themselves. After a while even the girls joined them for a game of football.

That was hours ago. Right now it was late in the night and ,as mentioned before, Tyler was exhausted. Tyler saw a lump under the covers on the air mattress. The lump was in the form of Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy had gone to bed an hour earlier, leaving Elena, Matt and Tyler to their discussion about Mystic Falls lacrosse team's match with Beacon Hill's local team next week. Tyler toed of his shoes, leaving his socks on. He was too tired to care. With a sigh he flopped on his side of the mattress. Suddenly there was a loud yelp from Jeremy, who launched into the air, landing in a heap on the floor of the tent. There were a few seconds of stunned silence. Events caught up to Tyler's sleep-deprived brain and he burst out laughing.

"Dude! What the hell?" Jeremy demanded, looking quite pissed off at being woken up and launched through the air. The look made Tyler laugh more. The teen looked adorable when he was mad.

"Sorry, man. My weight falling on the mattress must have launched you in the air," Tyler explained, moving so he was actually under the covers. Jeremy felt goosebumbs rise up his arms. He was nice and warm under his cocoon of blankets, but now the cold air was hitting his exposed arms. Tyler lifted the blankets, inviting Jeremy to join him as a peace offering. The younger teen crawled back under the covers still glaring at Tyler.

"Its cold now." Jeremy complained. Rolling his eyes, Tyler moved so he was on his back and lifting his arm invited Jeremy to move closer. Jeremy happily moved closer to his warm boyfriend. Being a werewolf meant Tyler's body heat was higher than the average person. Not by a frightening amount, but enough that Tyler barely felt the cold air. It also meant that he turned into Jeremy's personal human heater. The first few times Tyler grumbled and complained, but after a while he realized his efforts were futile and now he just let the younger teen cuddle closer whenever it was cold.

Jeremy let out a content sigh when he finally settled with his head on Tyler's chest and had his arm thrown around Tyler's waist. Tyler wrapped his arm around Jeremy and intertwined their legs. Finally, he closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to Jeremy's breath even out.


End file.
